Triamid
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Triâmide" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Triamid", known as "Tramid" (トラミッド Toramiddo) in the OCG is an archetype of EARTH Rock-Type monsters that debuted in The Dark Illusion. Design Aparência Visually, the archetype seems to be patterned after common elements of Egyptian culture with a futuristic twist. The revealed Field Spell Cards appear to be a transformed, mechanized pyramid that resembles a "city-bot" from the Transformers franchise in various phases of transformation, starting off with a sealed look and defensive effect, resulting in a heavily-armed appearance and an offensive effect. The "Triamid" monsters are based on figures in Ancient Egyptian mythology. Etimologia The TCG name "Triamid" is the portmanteau of "Tria'ngle" and "Pyra'mid", while in the OCG, it is the portmanteau of "Tra'nsformation" and "Pyra'mid". Membros Estilo De Jogo The "Triamid" archetype ostensibly focuses on using the effects of its Field Spell Cards to gain a foothold over the opponent by amassing advantage. Each of the archetype's Field Spell Cards has three distinct effects with the following common characteristics. The first effect acts as support for Rock-Type monsters in general, the second effect supports "Triamid" monsters on the field, and the third effect can be used only once per turn, triggering when the card is sent to the Graveyard from the Field Zone. The archetype's Level 3 and 4 monsters all have two effects, the first of which is unique to the monster, while the second is a common effect that helps to maintain field advantage, by targeting and sending the controller's face-up "Triamid" Field Spell Card to the Graveyard, and replacing it with another one from the controller's Deck during the opponent's turn. This allows the controller to easily access the Graveyard trigger effects of the "Triamid" Field Spell Cards. During their own turn, the controller can also achieve both this, and avoid having excess Field Spell Cards accumulating in their hand, by simply activating "Triamid" Field Spell Cards in their hand, over the one in their Field Zone. "Triamid Master" plays a vital role in the deck, as either of its two effects enable the archetype to quickly send its Field Spell Cards to the Graveyard. The unique effect of "Triamid Hunter" also contributes to the archetype's speed and ability to press advantage, allowing the controller to Normal Summon a Rock-Type monster per turn, in addition to the Normal Summon/Set, while there is a face-up Field Spell Card on the field. In order to ensure that the archetype can continue to generate advantage and cycle through their Field Spell Cards, the unique effect of "Triamid Dancer" returns "Triamid" cards from the controller's Graveyard to their Deck, allowing re-use of their Field Spell Cards, whilst also giving all Rock-Type monsters on the controller's field a permanent 500 ATK and DEF boost. Additionally, "Triamid Pulse" takes advantage of the archetype's tendency to amass their cards in the Graveyard by turning said cards into a utilizable resource, with one of three effects that can be applied per turn at the cost of banishing two Rock-Type monsters and/or "Triamid" Field Spell Cards from the Graveyard. Given its varied effects, "Pulse" is adaptable for several situations the controller may face, either destroying another face-up card, Special Summoning a Rock-Type monster from the controller's Graveyard, or returning three "Triamid" Field Spell Cards to the controller's Deck and allowing them to draw a card. It can also be used to banish non-EARTH monsters if the player uses "Block Golem". The unique effect of "Master" also lets the controller amass "Triamid" Field Spell Cards in the Graveyard as a means to bolster the ATK of "Triamid Sphinx", which can be easily Special Summoned through its own Summoning condition or the Graveyard trigger effect of "Triamid Kingolem". In addition to boosting its own ATK, the effects of "Sphinx" also prevents the opponent from attacking the controller's other monsters while they control another "Triamid" card, a feat easily achievable given the archetype's propensity to maintain an active Field Spell Card. "Sphinx" can thus easily lock down the opponent by serving as both a formidable attacker and defensive wall. Fraquezas As the archetype relies heavily on rapidly sending its Field Spell Cards from the Field Zone to the Graveyard and then activating new ones to maintain advantage, it is especially vulnerable to any cards that prevent the controller from activating Field Spell Cards. Such cards include "Closed Forest", "Field Barrier", and "Gravekeeper's Shaman", which cripple the archetype by slowing it to a crawl and rendering the second effects of Level 3 or 4 "Triamid" monsters useless, until these obstructing effects can be cleared away. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Triamid Dancer * Triamid Hunter * Triamid Master * Triamid Sphinx * Block Dragon * Block Golem (if using only EARTH monsters) * Chronomaly Tula Guardian * Doki Doki * Gaia Plate the Earth Giant * Koa'ki Meiru Guardian * Koa'ki Meiru Overload * Koa'ki Meiru Sandman * Koa'ki Meiru Wall * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Sentry Soldier of Stone * Tackle Crusader Monstros Xyz * Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight * Giant Soldier of Steel * Gorgonic Guardian * Number 51: Finisher the Strong Arm * Number 55: Gogogo Goliath * Number 106: Giant Hand * Soul of Silvermountain Magias * Triamid Cruiser * Triamid Fortress * Triamid Kingolem * Burial from a Different Dimension * Catapult Zone * Chicken Game (in OCG/Traditional Format) * Demise of the Land * Diamond Core of Koa'ki Meiru * Magic Planter * Pseudo Space * Solidarity (if using only Rock-Type monsters) * Terraforming * Ties of the Brethren * Z-ONE Armadilhas * Triamid Pulse * Call of the Haunted * Gozen Match (if using only EARTH monsters) * Metaverse * Release from Stone * Rivalry of Warlords (if using only Rock-Type monsters) * Rock Bombardment Monstros Link * Missus Radiant Decks Oficiais Konami Decklist Monstros de Efeito * Construction Train Signal Red x2 * Giant Rat * Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts x2 * Planet Pathfinder * Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts x3 * Triamid Dancer x2 * Triamid Hunter x3 * Triamid Master x3 * Triamid Sphinx x2 Monstros Sincro * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ancient Pixie Dragon x2 * Black Rose Dragon * Black Rose Moonlight Dragon * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Crimson Blader * PSY-Framelord Omega * Scrap Dragon * Star Eater * Thor, Lord of the Aesir Monstros Xyz * Evilswarm Exciton Knight * Gorgonic Guardian * Soul of Silvermountain * The Phantom Knights of Break Sword Magias * Ancient Forest x2 * Black Garden * Chicken Game * Harpie's Feather Duster * Monster Reborn * Pot of Avarice * Terraforming x3 * Triamid Cruiser x2 * Triamid Fortress x2 * Triamid Kingolem x3 * Transmodify x3 Armadilhas * Triamid Pulse x2 Categoria:Arquétipos